


The Last of Us

by lake_writes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Death, Established Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi - Freeform, Established Relationship, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Kiibo's the Ultimate Roboticist, Multi, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Violence, tags will be added as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lake_writes/pseuds/lake_writes
Summary: The apocalypse struck quicker than anyone could have anticipated, and it left the world in shambles. It's up to the remaining survivors to outrun the infection and hopefully find a cure and rebuild society, but can they do it? Or will it be too daunting of a task?~~~~~~~~~~Link to my Discord server: https://discord.gg/VPDPXtE
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, other relationships will show up here as they happen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	The Last of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you so much for clicking on this fic! Despite the title and the au, this is not a direct The Last of Us au, the title merely fit and I was finally inspired to finish this chapter and post it bc I've been watching Jacksepticeye's playthrough of the game. I hope you enjoy this fic!

Kokichi had long since lost track of how long he had been sitting huddled inside the breakroom of this convenience store, since the world had fallen apart around him, around everyone still left in this godforsaken town. He remembered clearly the day the alarms had sounded, the mayor interrupting every broadcast on every channel, ordering a mandatory evacuation for every resident that was able. He had been on a video call with his boyfriend, Shuichi, at the time. Kokichi remembered the note of panic that had taken to Shuichi’s voice. He had been home alone, his uncle having left town to visit Shuichi’s aunt wherever she worked. He could only think of how lucky the bastard was.

The cell service had gone out quite some time ago, meaning Shuichi and Kokichi were left with no way to contact one another. It bugged him. He had no way to know if the other was alright. He was sure that, if Shuichi was still alive, he was also fretting over Kokichi’s safety, as he usually did, even in regular, everyday moments. His fingers fumbled with the locket chained safely around his neck, undoing the latch as he cradled the charm in his palm, staring down at Shuichi’s face smiling back up at him, without a care in the world. He found himself smiling back down at the photo for a split second before he closed it back up.

He tipped his head back to stare up at the ceiling, feeling the tears burning at the back of his eyes. He refused to cry. He couldn’t cry.  _ Save your tears for when you’re sure Shuichi is okay or not, _ Kokichi told himself.  _ Not a moment sooner. Save your energy for when you really need it. _ He exhaled heavily as he closed his eyes. He hoped his mother was safe as well. The last Kokichi had seen her was when they were trying to get to one of the numerous evacuation sites, when they got separated by a horde of those undead things that had suddenly swarmed the area. He had no idea if she was still alive, either. All he could really do was cling to the hope that she was alright.

Kokichi continued to sit, staring blankly at the other side of the breakroom where he had established his hideout. His radio batteries had died long ago, plunging him into silence, save for the occasional groan from the undead fuckers roaming around outside and his own breathing. He slept fitfully, never truly aware of how long he would be down for before his nightmares would jolt him awake once more. His gaze moved back to his radio. Even if it was just nothing but static, a break from the pure silence would be nice. He remembered seeing some batteries near the back of the store, not too far from the door to the breakroom.

Grasping the pistol he had raided from an infected survivor a while back, Kokichi pushed open the breakroom door, scanning the store briefly for any sign of the undead. After ensuring the coast was clear, he hauled himself from the room, staying low and crawling along the floor towards the rack where he had seen packs of batteries stocked. His fingers just barely brushed the packaging as the door at the front of the shop flew open, rattling against the wall as it made contact with a loud clang. There was low swearing as boots crunched on the glass of the jars that had fallen from the initial panic during the outbreak. Kokichi held his breath, pressing his back against the shelving he had been hiding behind, pistol raised and ready to take aim.

Slowly, cautiously, he leaned to the side, twisting his upper body ever so slightly to allow him to peer around the corner of the shelving. A boy, seemingly his age, stood there, his grimy purple hair unnaturally flat against his head. Someone that wore hair gel, he noted, his nose wrinkling with slight disgust. A tattered purple jacket clung to his shoulders, the bottom part torn either from being caught on various things, or the teeth of those monsters that roamed the streets. Blood coated parts of it, although Kokichi was sure none of it was his own. “Come on,” he heard the newcomer speak, his voice muffled, as if he were gritting his teeth. “There’s gotta be something in here…”

Kokichi listened to him rummaging around in one spot for a few moments before he let out an irritated growl, moving to another shelf, this one closer to Kokichi’s hiding spot, and beginning to rifle around there. This guy was going to find where Kokichi was, and then, it would most likely be over for him. He reached down into his shirt, where the locket lay against his bare skin, grasping it and feeling the cool metal against his fingers as he closed his eyes for a fleeting moment, before he jolted to his feet, cocking the gun and taking aim. “Who the fuck are you?” he growled out, doing his best to sound intimidating.

The taller man whipped around, his eyes wide as he stared at Kokichi. He was tan, tanner than a lot of the people Kokichi had ever seen. Either this guy had grown up on some sort of farm, or he spent a lot of his days outside. Both were plausible, and both could be true, he supposed. “Whoa,” the man spoke, holding his hands up in surrender. “I’m not here to hurt you. I just… need supplies for a friend.”

Kokichi’s eyes narrowed. “...A friend?” he asked, searching the taller man’s face for any trace of a lie. “...What exactly do you need?”

The taller man coughed into his fist, his cheeks turning pink. “I- Look, man, I can’t say. It’s… It’s a personal matter, it’s not my place to tell. Just- Just let me look, and then I’ll be out of your hair.”

Kokichi raised an eyebrow. “If it’s something essential, then chances are this place has been picked clean of it,” he responded after a moment. “But, since I live here, there’s a chance I might have what you need.” He really didn’t want to reveal his hideout, and the fact that he had an inventory on almost every item here, but he really needed the leverage. “So, I’ll give you another chance. Tell me what you need. If you throw in why you need it, I’ll even let you go without any extra wounds.”

The man was silent for a moment, his eyes wide as he stared at the shorter boy. Kokichi was suddenly very aware of the baseball bat in the man’s hand. If he were to get into close enough range, it would be all over. And yet, he didn’t waver. “...You really have what I need?”

There was a moment of tense silence before Kokichi grinned impishly, shrugging his shoulders. “Eh, maybe I do, maybe I don’t. I lie a lot, you know. But, would you really be willing to take the chance, and leave without the thing you came here for?”

“...Period supplies,” the man spat after careful deliberations. “My friend--  _ friends _ , need them. We can’t have any of these fuckin’ things being attracted to our hideout, not with as many injured people we have there at the moment.”

Kokichi mulled this over. “Those supplies, huh…?” Shuichi’s face flashed in his mind. He had been hoarding them on the off-chance that he found him again, but… he could probably spare a few. “Yeah, I have some. You can take as much as you need, on one condition.”

The stranger seemed relieved, an exhausted grin painting his features. “Anything,” he responded.

“Your name.” Kokichi didn’t miss a beat. “In case we run into each other again, out in that hellscape that we call a town.”

“You’d better give me yours too, then,” the stranger responded, eying him for a moment before he nodded. “Momota Kaito. I was supposed to attend Hope’s Peak as the Ultimate Astronaut, although Luminary of the Stars is a better fitting title, in my opinion.”

Kokichi let out a snort, a rare glimmer of amusement blooming in his chest. “Well, it’s a good thing naming things isn’t your talent, although it’s hard to say that it’s nice to see a fellow student for once. Name’s Ouma Kokichi, I was supposed to be invited as the Ultimate Supreme Leader, but…” His smile faltered only for a moment. “You know, everything went to shit.”

The look of surprise on Kaito’s face caught Kokichi off guard, the strange flicker of recognition in his eyes intrigued him and made him uneasy all at once. “Y-You said your name was Kokichi?” he stuttered out, his voice hushed and awed. “No fuckin’ way…”

“Uh? Yes way?” Kokichi was beyond confused. “What about it, my dear Momota-chan? Have you recognized my greatness and wish to grovel at my feet? Go right ahead, I won’t stop you!”

“No, no, that’s not it, jesus,” Kaito shook his head. He still had that awed look about him. “I’ve been on the lookout for you since we all came together at the school. Look, man, you gotta come with me. Get your supplies, whatever you want, or need, and follow me outta here. I’ll take you back to the hideout.”

Kokichi’s eyebrows furrowed, and he pursed his lips before his expression fell to one of feigned disinterest. “Oh yeah? Why would I come with you? How do I know you’re not just gonna use me as bait the moment one of those hordes surrounds us?” He held a hand up, studying his nails meticulously. “I don’t really feel like becoming a meal for one of those things.”

“You’re not going to fucking-” Kaito cut himself off, sighing and shaking his head, looking frustrated. “God, he told me about this, he warned me, but I didn’t think it would be this--” He groaned softly. “Look, you’ve got a fucking locket on you, right? That should be answer enough that I’m not just going to ditch you.”

Kokichi’s eyebrows furrowed, his hand flying to the chain around his neck instinctively. How the hell did this guy know about his locket? His mother was the only other person who knew about it, besides-  _ wait _ . “...Shuichi-chan is with you guys?” he asked, his voice carefully level, not wanting to give anything away. “He’s back there? Alive? Safe? He’s not hurt, is he?”

“Well, I can’t say he isn’t hurt,” Kaito said, looking regretful. “He hurt his ankle while running from a horde, which was around the time we found him. He’s mostly better, still got a bit of a limp, but other than that, yeah, he’s fine.”

Kokichi didn’t even bother to hide the relief that crossed his face at Kaito’s words. “You saved him?” he asked, his voice getting progressively louder as he stalked closer to Kaito. “You saved his life and gave him shelter?” There was still a tinge of doubt to his tone, that glimmered in his eyes, as he studied Kaito’s expression.

“Of course we did,” Kaito responded, his eyebrows furrowing. “We’re not fucking monsters, unlike those things out there.” He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder, indicating the zombies that roamed the streets like the pests that they were. “Now, come on, we don’t have all day.”

Kokichi was quick to dart back to the breakroom, gathering all the supplies he’d need and cramming them into a dingy backpack that lay nearby before he slipped back to Kaito’s side, who had moved closer to the doors to scope out the situation on the streets. “If I find out you’re lying to me,” Kokichi said, his voice low with a warning tone, “I’ll stab you and leave you for those monsters to find.”

He watched as Kaito’s Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat before he nodded. “Loud and clear,” he responded before his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. “We have an opening, so we need to get going  _ now _ ,” he hissed, his tan hand flashing out and seizing Kokichi by the arm. Kokichi gasped in surprise as he was pulled from the safety of the building, not unlike a ragdoll, and brought out into the fray.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, please make sure to leave kudos and a comment down below. See you next update!


End file.
